Harry and the Avatar
by darkling97
Summary: While Voldemort attacks the Potters. Lily performs a ritual that sends Harry to the Avatar universe.    canon pairing except Harry. Poll on Profile.  Avatar: Last Airbender /Harry Potter/ Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Prologue

"Lily, take Harry, and run. Whatever you do, don't look back. I'll try to hold him off."

"No! I won't leave you. Let me fight with you."

"Fine, come back when you're done."

Lily ran into little Harry's room, and she began to draw seemingly random symbols of the floor around Little Harry's crib while chanting. While she was busy Drawing she could hear the door of their house being blasted in. She started to rush in hopes to help her husband. Lily then noticed smoke had begun to rise from the symbols. The room began to heat up. She smiled, and then she ran to help her Husband not knowing what she had done would forever change the life of her beloved son's life.

Suddenly, the symbols on the floor surrounding the crib started to glow. As the symbols' glow brightened, the cries of the child stopped abruptly. Nothing was left, only silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN: Harry was a year old when lily performed the ritual.

Chapter 1

"Roku, a young child is alone in the Unknown." Kyoshi said

"Should we help him, Kyoshi?" Roku asked

"Yes, Roku, you cared for the youngest of us. Help this one do what he is meant to."

"If I am to help him, I cannot do this alone. Will I receive your help Kyoshi?"

"Of course, what do you intend to do as your raise him?"

"As I raise him I shall morph his natural energies into fire-bending energy."

"If so, then I wish to train him in earth-bending as well."

"Kyoshi, as you know, only the avatar is able to bend more than one element."

"I know, but Roku, you have sensed it, haven't you? This boy is destined for great things."

HATA

It has been four years since Kyoshi and Roku found young Harry and began to raise him. Where they found young harry the decided to build a home for him to be raised in, and they began to explore the Unknown out of curiosity. What they found was something that they did not expect: small creatures with powers of the four elements and more; however they were not tamed.

On the eve of Harry's second birthday, Roku brought a gift from the Spirit World. Then on the day of his birthday he received two gifts. One was a prototype of a catcher for the small creatures, which was from Kyoshi, and the other an egg (which would later hatch into a dragon), which was from Roku. Which harry later named Hephaestus.

One day, he asked his parents if he could explore the Unknown. He traveled for days not knowing where he was or where he was going.

Then, one time Hephaestus started growling at something. What he saw surprised him. The creature was not like the others he had encountered, and it was not in the scrolls his father had.

Cautiously, he approached it, reaching out. The creature hesitated before leaning in, allowing Harry to gently stroke it.

"Mew." It purred, "Mew!"

"Is that your name little guy?" He enquired.

"Mew, mew!"

HATA

Over the next few years Harry mastered both fire and earth bending, but that wasn't enough for harry. He wanted to learn how to defend himself against attackers without mentioning he was a fire or earth bender. He asked both his parents to create a training course for him. With both his parents behind him he started to train, and train he did. But the changes didn't stop there he received a dragon tattoo, what was unusual about this particular tattoo was that the dragon was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Just before Harry's tenth birthday he started to build himself a ship that would take him to the fire nation.

Finally the day arrived that harry would travel to the fire nation.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Yes, Harry does have a Mew.

Chapter 2

One the day Harry arrived in the fire nation, he was slightly impressed. He knew that they were hurting the world, but he now understood why people feared them. When Harry docked in the ports, he quickly walked off the ship and left to find a sword master. As he began to travel he asked the people he came across if they knew any good sword masters in the Fire Nation.

They all gave him the same answer.

"Go to Piandao. He's retired, but he might help you."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yes, I do. I'll give you directions."

"Thank you, kind sir."

When he was walking to find Piandao's house, he can across a sight he would never forget: a girl his own age was sitting by herself. He didn't know why, but that sight made him feel angry. Instead of going to find Piandao, he went and sat by the girl.

"Hi, my name is Harry. What's your name?"

"Mai."

"May I ask why you're alone this wonderful evening?"

"I don't have that many friends here."

"Oh, I haven't had a real friend since I was born." _A human friend _thought Harry.

"Really? You haven't had a real friend?"

"Yes, you kind of get used to it."

"Well then, Harry, I'll be your best friend."

"Thank you, Mai, I appreciate that. Well, anyway, I have to go find master Piandao."

"Why? Isn't he a sword master? And you're not old enough to fight with a sword. You might get hurt."

"He is a sword master, but I don't want other people to fight for me. I want to fight for myself. I want to win my own battles, and I want to protect the ones I love."

"I guess you're right."

"Don't worry. I'll come back."

**HATA**

Over the next five years, Harry mastered sword fighting. Master Piandao even told him he was his most prized student. When the time came to construct his own sword, he asked Master Piandao if he could use material from somewhere else. After that day, Harry walked back to his ship, picked up the pile of obsidian rocks, and took them to Master Piandao. He spent many days and nights, working to construct himself a sword. He was quite content with the finished product; however, his mastery of the sword wasn't the only thing that changed for Harry: his relationship with Mai blossomed.

She wasn't the emotionless girl anymore- at least not with him. They were almost inseparable, except when she was in class or he was with his master. They told each other everything from what they did that day to their most prized secret. For Harry, she was the friend he never had. For Mai, he was the person that she could be herself around.

One day, Mai asked Harry to teach her how to fight. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want Mai to get hurt because she couldn't defend herself, or worse. So Harry decided that he would teach Mai a few things about throwing knives, and she took to knives like fish to water. Soon she was the one teaching and Harry was the student. But, like all good things, this had to end. He had to travel home and take care of his house and family. So they decided that they would spend the week together before Harry had to leave.

The following week was the best and worst week of Harry's life. One the day before Harry had to leave, he told and gave Mai something.

Giving her fingerless gloves, he said," Here, take these. As long as you have these, I shall always be there for you."

Mai started crying. She almost knew that this was the last time she would see Harry, but Harry had other plans. He took Mai's hand and started walking until they arrived in front of a place that Mai never heard of. Harry took her inside and told her to sit down.

"I'm doing this, so I won't forget you Mai." He said.

Then he walked up to the guy and told him what he wanted. After they left the little shop, Mai couldn't believe that Harry got a tattoo for her. When she looked to see what the tattoo was of she saw that it was of a dragon.

"It reminds me of you, your strength, your agility, and your ferocity."

With those words, Harry walked to his ship and set sail.

**HATA**

Unnoticed by Harry, there was a fire navy ship following him. When Harry was a long way away from the shore, they started to attack him. Harry did the only thing that came to his mind: defend himself against these attackers. Fireball after fireball he held nothing back. Finally, he had enough. He sent his most power full attack against the move that he himself invented the fire cyclone.

The last thing that the fire navy ship saw was a fiery tornado. But the damage to Harry's ship was already done. His ship was burning down, and he could do nothing but jump in the life boat, and watch as the ship burned down.

**HATA**

Harry didn't know how long he was adrift for. He just knew that he was freezing and had nothing left except his two swords he constructed, his burned clothes, and the boat he was in. Soon sleep finally overcame him, and he was sent into the peaceful darkness.

"Wake up! Are you alive?"

"Ugh, five more minutes."

"He's just like you, Sokka."

"No, he isn't!"

When Harry first opened his eyes after unknown number of days, he saw two people arguing. The girl was the first one to notice he was awake, her blue eyes widening, before she nudged the boy arguing with her.

"Hey, what's your name? My name is Katara. The dumb one over there is my brother, Sokka." The girl, now known as Katara, stated, glaring over her shoulder at her brother and bluntly ignoring his shout of retorts.

"My name's Harry. Can you tell me where I am?" Harry groaned in response, his green eyes squinting painfully.

"You're in the Southern Water Tribe."


End file.
